1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data input/read-out device, more particularly a tactile display, including at least one output element, more particularly a Braille element, for outputting Braille data by correspondingly changing the surface profile; and at least one input element for inputting data, the input element being positionable in at least two different positions to thus enter data; wherein the maximum spacing between the at least one input element and the at least one output element does not exceed a specific maximum value so that the input element and the output element can be touched or actuated simultaneously by one hand to trigger several different control commands independently of the position.
2. Description of Prior Art
So-called tactile displays, such as, for example, Braille script output devices, also termed Braille bars, with which blind PC users are able to read out the information contents from displays, have been known for a long time. They comprise as a rule a housing, a plurality of Braille modules arranged mostly in-line on the housing surface and several keys as well as switches serving as input elements or control pulse generators, some of which are arranged parallel to the Braille module row, on the front narrow side of the housing.
When during readout of the Braille bar a specific control information is required, this can be entered, e.g., by thumbing the corresponding control pulse generator. For this purpose the user must always leave the position attained by the reading hand when the corresponding reading position and the control pulse generator position are not located under each other, which is usually the case.
One Braille output device known in actual practice is disclosed in the prospectus "BRAILLEX 2D-Screen" of the firm F. H. Papenmeier GmbH & Co. KG, D-58239 Schwerte, Germany. Arranged on the slanted front narrow side of the low-profile housing are the various control pulse generators needed by a blind operator working with the Braille bar at the PC workstation.
This arrangement of the Braille bar and the control pulse generators arranged parallel thereto on the slanted front narrow side of the housing enables the user when reading out the Braille bar, which is done, as is known, by at least one finger tip of one hand, to actuate the control pulse generators, e.g., with the thumb, whereby in most cases the reading hand of the user must leave the attained reading position.
Another known Braille output device is disclosed in the prospectus "BRAILLEX Compact" of the same firm as stated above. Here too, in most cases, actuating the control pulse generators with the thumb on the front slanted side of the housing necessitates having to leave the respective reading position on the Braille bar.
These devices known to the practice have, however, several disadvantages:
In most cases, the user must leave the reading position he has just attained in order to thumb the control pulse generators during Braille reading. Furthermore, having to move the position of the hand or hands back and forth between Braille reading and actuating the control pulse generators requires added concentration leading to earlier tiredness and mistakes. In addition, relocating the reading position previously left takes time which has a disadvantageous effect on working efficiency.